mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CryingWeevil/RP tips and things to avoid
So, I'm doing this in case ya all forgot that even though RolePlaying is a place where you can do as you wish you're sometimes not supposed to. In this blog we will review the basic unspoken things that we try to avoid, followed by some tips. Things to avoid So we all know RP is fun because you can break the rules of law or nature and not end I prison or with a broken back while your dad tells you to not try to build a flying machine again. Yet there are some stuff one should avoid for more ethical reasons, this include: Being OP/Overpowered Being Fair, this term is pretty wide in how it's used, so for this occasion we will use it in the most commonly known use it has which is a character that is too damn powerful or God-like. Roleplayers should avoid using this in their characters as it ruins it all for the rest of the roleplayers and it makes the character less interesting. Roleplayers should try to make their fighting/battle characters powerful but not enough to be God-like or to be able to destroy someone with too much ease, in other words, make a Spider-Man and not a Superman. Meta gaming ' This one doesn't look as bad as the rest, but it sure can be as annoying as the it's brothers. Metagaming is the act of letting your character know stuff they are not supposed to now. For example: Player 1 and 2 plan a secret invasion to the Goofian planet, yet player 3 who saw the Roleplay take place but had no OC in the area suddenly has a character tell all Goofs and they save themselves. Imagine how bad this can for the affected, so please don't do it. Real people don't know everything and there's always something to learn, if you take that away a part of being alive is taken away, and we all want our OCs to be alive. '''Godmodding ' This one is just as bad as all others, for it truly takes the fun off an RP. Godmodding is the act of taking control over an OC that's not yours without permission of the creator of said OC, I think it's not necessary for me to explain why this is bad but I will anyways: Remember you're not writing a story by your own and that others are included, take that away and RP basically becomes Solo writing. '''Evading/blocking/simply not hurt by everything and anything Man that's one long title. So I must admit I've done this, I mostly try to limit when I do it but it's pretty hard. I know you don't want to let your OC get hit or maybe even die, but when your OC can dodge stuff traveling faster than sound you should probably tone the dodging abilities down. As for blocking it's more fair but still not valid in a lot of cases, and the third one has way more to do with the first issue we saw. Mary Sues I feel there's no actual need to put this here since MSs are rarely seen In RP. In simple words a Mary Sue is a perfect character, yup. No one is perfect and that's something we all know, so when you hear of someone perfect you instantly know that simply can't be, for the same reason The Mary Sue is annoying because we like human-like stuff and perfection is not humanity. Tips and stuff So we all think our OCs and storyline a are so clever and interesting and that, sadly not all of them are. True that my word has as much meaning as yours when doing RP-ish stuff but this tricks and tips have proven useful in the past: First of all, MAKE PEOPLE, NOT OCS My Caps button is fine if you were wondering, I just want that to stick on your mind like poop on toilet paper. It surely will now. Your OCs are people, they are as much people-ish as Peter Parker or Luke Skywalker (Geek alert!) so you should try to make them act and feel like real people. "But Weevil" I hear you say "My character is not human and because of that can act differently." Well... Yeah, that's a fair point but if by "act differently" you mean "being highly unrealistic and one-dimensional" I'm afraid I'll have to shoot the brains out of this "Character". Seriously though, you can make OCs from other cultures/species, but you need to show why and how they are different from what you humans call "society" How will you do this? Research! Research how that culture acts or in case it's a fictional one set in stuff that makes up this culture. a future blog explaining this might come in soon. Cool, you have a person, but, do you know them? And by that I mean if you understand their personality and take it into account when acting or pull out of character stuff out of the blue use for the hell of it. Knowing a character is complicated enough without a guy on the Internet telling you how, but you can do it and enjoy the process. So, how do you do it? You can put yourself in your OC's shoes and ask yourself questions or take online personality test ad answering for them, you can also play scenarios in your head in which your OC Lives asituation and get all deep as to why they dd it that way and not in other way. The whole process should be fun and you might end up learning stuff about yourself and your character. Show, don't tell Think of... Transformers and Predator, both movies with a lot of action, aliens coming to Earth and people dying. One of them tells us the Aliens came to Earth after a huge war we never see much of and that we should care about the aliens for that, the other shows us a weird thing killing people. We know it's alien and it came to Earth because it's advanced and there's no thing like that here. That my friends is Showing vs Telling, and it can be the difference between a good, perhaps mysterious and intriguing, thus interesting, OC/event or an OC/event we now know all of in a shot. Now, tell me which statement is more powerful? "Jeffrey had a high level of pleasure in brutally killing authority figures" or "Jeffrey killed over a dozen of police officers with his hands and a chopstick" Showing and telling might be revisited later on ORIGINAL characters That's what OC stands for in case ha forgot. Be original people, we don't care about the clever ways you copied or slightly altered something someone else made. We care about how clever and original the stuff you came up with are. And Yes I am guilty of this it I'm doing my est to change. As for now I'll leave it here, suggestions are welcomed and I might do another blog on OCs later... Maybe... Keep your eyes open. Weevil out Category:Blog posts